Nelson and Murdock Law Office
. One of their first clients was The Thing, who asked Murdock to review the lease of the Baxter Building, but the lawyer couldn't do it on time and he was dismissed by the Fantastic Four . The next client was the Owl, whom Foggy turned down, but Matt decided to take the case instead. The Owl, lurking in the next office with some of his thugs, was confronted by Daredevil, but he managed to hold Karen Page hostage and have DD surrender to him, too . Some time after, as requested by the court, Matt took the Purple Man's case, accused of bank robbery . Later on, Mr. Murdock called a press conference to publicly state that Daredevil was the Matador, hoping to get a rematch after his firt defeat . Not knowing Matt's real skills, Foggy got him a voice recorder, to take notes without writing. Having read the news about the opening of a wax museum with a new display, showcasing Daredevil, Matt, Foggy and Karen decided to go to check out the display . Some time later, the Sub-Mariner forced his way into the law office of Nelson and Murdock in order to seek the audience of a lawyer. Namor seeked to sue the surface world for its exploitation of the sea, however when Murdock explained how ridiculous the notion was, Namor went on a rampage across the city. When he turned himself over to the authorities to answer for the damage that he had done, he later called the office to be defended . Matt's next client was Wilbur Day, a former employee of Kaxton Laboratories, where he invented hydraulic lifts which his boss Carl Kaxton had stolen the patents. Murdock then called Kaxton to tell him that his former employee intended to sue him, a threat which Kaxton encouraged them to follow through on. Later, when meeting with Wilbur again, Kaxton arrived at the office to contest the law suit. While the two argued over who owned the rights to the hydraulic device, Matt noticed that one of them was lying due to an irregular heart beat, but couldn't figure out which one was the liar because they were too close together. Returning to the Nelson and Murdock law office from Kaxton's property, Matt was confronted by him, but Murdock told him that Day had dropped the law suit and they decided to let the whole thing go . While Foggy, Karen and Mike Murdock were to the court trial against Leap-Frog, the office was violated by the Masked Marauder, who actually was the building landlord, in order to find clues to the identity of Daredevil . Soon after, Stilt-Man rose to the window of Nelson and Murdock and threw in one of the Masked Marauder's sleeping gas pellets, incapacitating the occupants (Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson and Karen Page) inside and taking them hostages . After they were rescued by Daredevil, Foggy took Karen away for a date, leaving Mike Murdock behind . The law office was attacked once again by the Masked Marauder's gang, who beat up Foggy and kidnap Karen to get revenge on Daredevil for their master's arrest, to draw out Daredevil . When they both learned that the Cobra and Mr. Hyde had begun a crime spree, Foggy wasn't interested in defending them, but Matt decided to handle the case as Daredevil . After his senses were disabled due to a chemical created by Mr. Hyde, "Mike" showed up at Nelson & Murdock and told Foggy the bad news: Foggy agreed to help "Mike" try to catch Mister Hyde and the Cobra by being his eyes and ears . When he knew that the Emissaries of Evil were looking for Daredevil, Matt called Karen at the office to tell her he couldn't come to work, having to attend to a few personal matters. He only returned once all the criminals were captured and turnedover to the police . Karen and Foggy left the studio for an unexpected vacation with 'Mike' in Canada, to visit the Montreal Expo '67 . The regular workday at Nelson and Murdock was once again interrupted by the unwelcome arrival of the Trapster, who came here seeking legal advice -- by force. The Trapster demanded to know how to get away with murder when the body isn't found, stating that after getting defeated by the Fantastic Four so many times, he was going to go after 'easier' prey, and kill Daredevil. Not giving him any usable advice, Trapster claimed that he knew how to get rid of Daredevil and left . While Matt was out of office, Foggy gladly accepted a proposal to run for district attorney, and as he celebrated with Karen, he received a call from Debbie Harris, who got out of prison and wanted to see him again, although he refused, worried to compromise his D.A. career with an ex-convict . Back to work, Matt suggested that Foggy's real problem was that he was afraid of what the public will think of a candidate for the district attorney's position dating a former criminal. Matt then convinced Foggy to setup a double date between them and Karen and Debbie . When Debbie disappeared, angry at all the inaction to find her, Foggy decided to take matters into his own hands and left the studio to research the Unholy Three's previous employer . Back from the New York Public Library, he decided to tell all the newspapers the Exterminator's identity. Debbie eventually entered the law office and returned to normal right in front of Karen Page . | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Franklin 'Foggy' Nelson | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}